1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of display racks. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a display rack for supporting packaged abrasive sheets or the like on a conventional display stand.
2. Related Art
There exist a number display stands for displaying abrasive sheets, discs, wheels, and the like. Most commonly, these goods are placed flat on a shelf in a stacked manner and slidably removed from the shelf. Another common method of displaying such goods is to dispose the goods within a packing material having a paper tab portion with an eyelet therein such that the goods hang on a peg board type stand.
Some of these goods, e.g., abrasive discs, are heavy and are relatively limited in number of units which can be horizontally displayed on a peg board type stand. Such goods can be stacked in large numbers on a shelf in a flat manner. This is not as preferred since the goods are not as easily viewed by the customer. Additionally, peg board type displays typically use a packaging to hold the goods, which adds further cost to product.
Retail stores are extremely concerned about the methods of displaying goods in an efficient manner which is easily utilized by the consumer. Consequently, retail stores are continuously searching for better ways to display goods.
Traditionally, retail hardware and do-it-yourself stores throughout the country use stock display shelving as seen in FIG. 1d which has a rectangular metal 3" framework having sides and shelves which removably interlock. Horizontal support members of the framework are configured with an L-shaped 3/4" recess which extends longitudinally along the inside of the horizontal support members. 3/4" thick boards are cut to fit between the horizontal support members such that the ends of the boards rest in the L-shaped recess. The goods are then slid directly on shelves or are placed in containers which are then shelved. Conventionally, the distance between the horizontal support members has to accommodate the size of the container or goods being shelved in such slidable manner. While this has provided a relatively stable shelf, it fails to maximize the usable space within the display area.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a more efficient display rack which is also user friendly. The present invention is intended to solve the above problems.